


Where Do We Go From Here

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: She had to make a choice. She chose to help him. But something wasn't right.





	Where Do We Go From Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/gifts).



She could hear the explosions all around them, could hear the shouts of terrified people. She heard heavy shoes pounding on the ground and the sound of weapons being fired.

Somehow she knew that the Resistance had attacked, that the ship was crumbling. She managed to pull herself to her feet. Her head was aching, her entire body screaming in pain, but it didn’t matter. She had to leave.

She turned her head. Kylo Ren was still lying on the ground where he had flown after the explosion.

She should leave him. Every cell in her body screamed at her, saying so. But yet … she could still remember the feeling of his hand touching hers, could still feel the connection. She wanted to help him, to make him better. They were supposed to be together.

She _knew_ that. She didn’t know how, but she knew it.

She hurried over to him, kneeling beside him, reaching out tentatively to touch his arm.

“You have to get up,” she whispered. She could hear people coming closer. People who might try to kill them if they were still here. “You have to.”

She wrapped her fingers around his arm. Almost as if he could feel it, his eyes popped open. He stared at her in some sort of silent understanding, and she helped yank him to his feet.

He seemed unsteady, more unsteady than her, like the ground had shifted when they had flown apart. He looked around, at the ship falling apart, at the bodies, at her.

“Come on!” she urged. 

He looked like he wanted to resist, and with her hand still on his arm, it was almost like she could read his mind. They could rule over this place — him and her. They could be the ones the others feared. They could be the ones the others bowed down to. With their connection. With their power.

She could see it, through him. How tempting that would be. How great. To never have to fear anyone again, to never have to worry about where she was going to sleep or what she was going to eat …

To have people look up to her.

She had felt the power, with Luke, on that island. It had rushed through her like it was part of her.

So temping … so very tempting …

But no. She shook her head. No! This wasn’t who she was.

She tugged on Kylo Ren’s arm harder. “Come _on_!” She tried to keep her voice down, but her pull was unmistakable.

He stumbled after her, still not sure of his footing, but the ceiling was beginning to cave in more now. They had to go. 

She pulled him out of the room, Kylo Ren stumbling after her, but they kept moving. Through halls and around the ship. They just needed to get to a ship they could use to escape …

Larger chunks of the ship were coming down now. There were more bodies on the ground. The sound of weapons seemed closer. The screams louder. She lifted her hand, concentrated.

She felt it, that power that flowed through her, giving her control. She focused, stopped the debris, cleared a path, ushered him through.

They would survive. She felt that too.

Another loud explosion sounded. It was like the wall in front of them exploded … but there.

“Come on!” she shouted again, and together, still with her hand on his arm, they sprinted through. 

She leapt into the nearest ship she could find. For a second, Kylo seemed confused, like he had never done this before, but then he was slipping into the seat behind her and she was revving the power and they were off, flying around the debris and around the people firing and then they were shooting out into space, safe for now.

•••

The images wouldn’t leave her head. She knew it had to be because he was so close to her. Sitting in their thrones, side by side, the power of the Force theirs to command. If she wanted — if they wanted — they could make anyone do their bidding. They could command armies. They could rule galaxies.

Luke wouldn’t help her stop them, but she didn’t need Luke. She could do it her way, with Kylo Ren by her side. The power they had together …

She squeezed her eyes shut.

No, no, no. She would not give in to his manipulations. That wasn’t who she was. Even after everything.

“You know you want to,” she thought she heard him whisper into her ear as they flew.

“No, I don’t,” she whispered back, and tried to make herself believe it.

•••

They finally found the rest of them, trapped inside a cave by what was left of the First Order. She and Kylo Ren looked at each other as their ship came to a rest beside what looked like a little crack in the rocks. She knew she could get them out if he helped her.

“You want me to help them,” he said. It wasn’t really a question.

“You owe me for getting you out of there.”

“I owe you no such thing.”

“I could have left you to die.”

“I would have ruled them all. I still can.”

“Can you?” she said. “You wouldn’t even have gotten to your feet again without me.”

In the end he followed her off the ship, still stumbling a little. And when she raised her hands to command the rocks, he followed suit. 

They were the perfect match, working side by side, lifting the rocks, clearing a path, and then there were all her friends, streaming out of the cave, catching sight of her, smiles breaking across their faces.

She looked over at Kylo Ren as they stood, arms raised to hold the rocks in place. 

“Thank you,” she said.

“You owe me,” he said.

They waited until everyone was clear — and most were on the ship — before dropping their hands, letting the rocks crash back to the ground.

She rushed to Finn, throwing her arms around him.

“You’re safe,” he whispered.

“So are you!” she cried.

“And you saved us,” he said with a smile.

“Well, I had a little help,” she said.

“Really?” He looked confused. “Who?”

She frowned at him. Kylo Ren was still by her side. “Him,” she said, nodding at Kylo Ren. “Who else?”

But Finn frowned even more.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Rey?”

“Of course I’m okay.”

“Because there’s no one there.”

The breath escaped from Rey’s lung in a rush.

_Oh, shit._


End file.
